Needs
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: House and Cuddy spend the night exploring their new dynamic.
1. Chapter 1

Cuddy opened her door, not bothering to check who was there. She didn't want to answer, but she knew he would just find a way in regardless. As she opened the door, she found that the man on her doorstep was exactly who she expected. The look in his eyes, however, wasn't. He didn't say anything, just stood there staring at her intently.

Cuddy fidgeted nervously under his gaze. It wasn't like her to show his affect on her, but she was tired and it had been a long week. He was studying her and she wasn't sure why. Cuddy was used to his questions and came to expect them, but the fact that she had no idea what his thoughts were frightened her.

"You're ovulating," he said, firmly. It wasn't a question; she knew. She nodded anyway, no longer meeting his gaze. He didn't say anything. He didn't move. He just stood there, watching her. The wheels in his head were spinning; House braced himself to make that final choice that would push them both over the erotic abyss.

She could feel his eyes boring into her and couldn't help, but to look back into them. The intensity of his cool blare stare goes right through her, leaving her trembling slightly. Silently she prayed he wouldn't notice, but of course, he did. He always noticed _everything_.

House stood on her front stoop studying her. He saw the way her face had lost its normal glow, leaving her looking tired and stressed. He saw the circles under her eyes. He noticed an overall frailness, that wasn't usually there, leaving her paler and slightly thinner. He also noticed the almost see through white cotton nightgown that she had on. He saw the way she crossed one ankle behind the opposite leg. He watched as she became even more nervous and vulnerable under his gaze. It did nothing but turn him on.

House had thought so many times about just taking her. Especially at work, where she thought she was safe. She always got that smug look on her face when she thought she had won. He grinned, thinking about wiping that very look off her face and making her beg, about breaking her until she knew who was really in charge.

She could feel the blush, spreading across her cheeks. Despite her discomfort, she couldn't look away. Her pride wouldn't let her. She knew he was looking for weaknesses. "House?" she questioned, not sure what she was even asking.

He took a step towards her, forcing her to back up. Shutting the door behind himself, he locked it. The sound of the lock echoed in her ears and she unconsciously gulped. She had never been this nervous in his presence before, but she also noted that she wasn't afraid of him. She was afraid of what he might do, but not of him.

Pulling her body against his, he caught her lips. He ran his tongue across the plump flesh, trying to enter. When she denied him access, he growled and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. Nibbling on it, he added just enough pressure to make her flinch. She pushed her hands against his chest, but he was holding her too close. One strong hand was behind her shoulder, the other one tangled in her hair on the back of her neck.

She struggled against him again, breathing hard. He pulled on her hair, just hard enough that her head arched back. He stared into her eyes, his gaze penetrating her very soul. "You really think you're going to fight me off Lisa?" There was a hunger in his voice that went straight to her groin.

Bending his head down, he began to start biting her neck, marking her. She whimpered close to his ear. "House stop, please, you don't want to do this." She could feel her body beginning to respond his touch, but her resolve would not allow her to give in.

He laughed, as he spun them around, successfully pinning her against her own front door. His hands grasped her wrists and held them together high above her head. "Oh I'm pretty sure I do," he said, seductively. He rubbed his hips against hers, letting her feel his obvious arousal. He nipped his way along her jaw towards her ear, whispering hotly, "I'm pretty sure you want this, too."

"You're insane!" she hissed, venomously. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, to no avail. He switched her wrists over to just one hand and moved his free hand down to her chin to study her.

"Tell me _Doctor_ Cuddy, what is the differential for: dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, rapid pulse, and shortness of breath?" His hand brushed against each piece of evidence as he spoke. Eyes, cheeks, throat, and lips, each reacted to his touch.

"Adrenaline jackass," she said, saucily. She knew this game. They played it every day. All she had to do was out talk him and he would leave her alone.

"Hard nipples?" he asked, this time only letting his eyes linger. He could see the panic in her every move and he smiled. She was his.

"It's cold in here, I was in bed." She was stumbling for the words now. She couldn't help notice how good his hands felt on her. Why was she fighting him still?

"How about the fact that I can smell your arousal from here?" He arched an eyebrow at her. His free hand held onto her hip tightly, running his thumb along her ribs.

"Wishful thinking," she said, trying to sound bitter. She knew if she let her guard down, he would do nothing but mock her. While her body was screaming that it would be worth it, her brain was in overdrive, panicking at the thought of giving in.

"You're cute when you're lying," he said affectionately. His lust may have been ruling his actions and emotions, but he did have genuine feelings for her. He rubbed the side of her face softly, trying to urge her down from her panicked high.

"I'm not one of your whores House. You can't just show up and expect to have your way with me. Just go home and we can forget this ever happened."

His hand moved to the top of her thighs and played with the edge of her nightie. She closed her eyes knowing that once he found her wetness, there was no turning back for either of them. She couldn't deny his affect on her, when the physical proof was so damming. "Please House," she begged, desperation coating her voice.

He smirked, as his hand snaked under the thin material and between her legs. As he brushed his fingers against her moist curls, he could feel the slickness coating her thighs.

When the reality of the situation hit her, she let out a sob and dropped her head to his shoulder. Her whole body trembled, both from fear and need. A part of her was glad of his firm grasp on her; she might not be able to stand otherwise.

"God Lisa, you're not just wet you're dripping." At the sound of his voice, she leaned her head back against the wall, eyes closed. He brought his fingers up to her lips.

"Why is this so hard for you?" He asked sincerely. She met his eyes, looking scared and lost. He wasn't used to seeing her so exposed. It almost stopped him. "Just give me one night Lisa; I'm not going to force you."

She took a ragged breath, leaning forward and sucking her own juices off his fingertips.

"Good girl," he murmured, softly pulling her into his arms. She nodded against his chest. "I'm only going to ask you this once," he said, seriously. Pulling her face up with both his hands, he asked, "Do you want a safe word?"

She instantly shook her head no. "I trust you Greg." Leaning down, he kissed her softly. Taking one of her wrists in his hand, he led her down the hall to her own bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

He stopped them in the hall, outside her bedroom. Holding her at arm's length, he spoke, "If we do this, you know I'm not going to go easy on you." He knew she wouldn't change her mind, but the small risk was still there.

She moved forward and kissed his jaw. "I know," she said. Her eyes met his for a moment, before she went back to kissing the skin along his neck. After finally giving in, she wanted nothing more than to get started.

"I mean it Lisa," he said, sternly. "This isn't one of your little dates, with some nice guy, who will let you take charge and control things." She had to understand the severity of the situation. This was not a game.

She sighed and pulled back. "What is this? First you brow beat me into admitting that I want you, and then when I finally do you back off? Were you bluffing House?" she asked, teasingly.

That smug look was back on her face, pushing him over the edge. With quick calculated movements, he shoved her back against the wall, grabbing her chin. He forced her to look him in the eye, as he growled, "Don't get cocky with me Lisa. I have no issues taking you however I damn well please, but I want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

She bit her bottom lip, looking very much the scolded child. She knew she wanted this, but she was still nervous. He kissed her softly, taking some of the sting out of his words. It was all the reassurance she needed. "I told you I trust you. I need this," she adds softly.

He could see the tears well up in her eyes, proof of the emotions and pain she kept constantly hidden and contained. She didn't just want him. She needed him to help her let go. Her emotions were weighing down on her, more heavily than he had realized. "I'll take care of you Leese," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

The term of endearment made her heart skip a beat. He hadn't called her Leese in years. At that moment, she wanted to give him everything. She trusted him with a loyalty she had never been able to give.

His hands rested softly on the sides of her neck, as he leaned his forehead against hers. The pain and emotions he witnessed only seconds before, were weighing on him. He didn't realize how far lost she was. He could feel himself starting to cave in his harshness. "I won't push harder than you can take," he whispered, fighting back his own tears.

Cuddy tried to pull back out of his grasp, shaking her head. "No, don't start treating me that way. I'm not weak Greg. I need this as much as you do." If he couldn't handle staying strong, this situation would do neither of them any good. She didn't need a friend to hold her hand; she needed him to push the pain away.

He could see the desperation in her eyes. She was hungry for him, begging him to do all the things he'd dreamed. He gasped slightly, "Do you have any idea how hot that is?" His sympathy for her quickly turned into a hunger that desperately needed to be sated.

She blushed at the intensity of his gaze and dropped hers submissively. He pulled her to him roughly, kissing her deep and hard. He stroked her tongue with his own, memorizing her taste. Nipping at her lips, he sucked on them greedily.

She could feel her legs weakening beneath her. She was truly thankful for the support of his strong frame and the wall behind her. She was sure she wouldn't be able to stand without the extra support.

He refused to let her up for air, afraid to break the intense connection they shared. Instead, he exhaled his own breath into his mouth. She swallowed the air greedily and returned the favor.

He sucked, needily, on her tongue, knowing it was driving her wild. They breathed once again for each other, trying to prolong the kiss. Cuddy could feel the overdose of carbon monoxide affecting her senses. It left her hazy and open to anything he wanted.

He pushed his body closer to hers, crushing her tighter between himself and the wall. She whimpered into his mouth, as he shoved his tongue in deeper. He wanted to possess her. She could feel herself getting drunkenly dizzy. Her logical brain told her that if she didn't get real air soon, she would pass out.

His hands pulled her nightgown up over her hips, exposing her lower half to his greedy eyes. His hands wandered over her ass and groped her cheeks roughly. Finally, he let his lips leave hers. They stood there for a moment, both gasping for air. Their eyes remained locked, trying to hold on to their new bond.

She instantly missed the feelings his lips induced. Once she had caught her breath, she whimpered. The loss of contact was too much and she sought out his lips again. Arching her ass hard against his hands, she demanded the lavish attention resume.

He chuckled softly. This was a side of Lisa Cuddy that he needed to see. Despite what she thought, his need for her was just as strong. He saw her, as his one saving grace. She gave him meaning. Her very needs were what guided his actions now. Roughly, he let go of her and shoved her towards her bedroom.

She stopped a few feet inside the room. His rough gestures had her heart pounding furiously. She was sure he could hear it. Feeling him come up behind her, she tried to hide her trembling nerves. She knew he was aware of how her body reacted to him, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the chase as well.

His hands rested on her hips, as he began to bite hungrily along her neck and shoulders. He knew there would be marks in the morning, but didn't care. That was her problem to deal with.

Cuddy gasped each time his teeth grazed her. A nervous thrill coursed through her, as she realized there was no turning back. Her skin would be covered with reminders of him, and she was letting him continue. The feelings of doing something bad pushed the situation to a completely new level of eroticism.

His hands clutched tighter at her hips, as she moaned. Scraping his teeth all the way down her neck, he bit into her shoulder. His teeth grasping her flesh roughly, holding her on the brink between pleasure and pain.

She moaned loudly, the intensity she felt was overwhelming. His teeth dug into her flesh, leaving her extremely close to orgasm. She wanted him to take her right there, but he kept going at the same slow pace. Rolling her hips, she tried to rub her ass against him seductively.

He groaned, as he felt her ass rub against his growing bulge. "Getting impatient?" he asked, rather amused. Her shame was his key resource for flipping the situation. His own arousal would never come to mind, as long as he continued to remind her of how badly she wanted this.

Realizing how desperately she needed him, the shame flushed her cheeks. He could have any woman and be satisfied, but she needed him. "Please," she pleaded, trying to rub against him again. Any sort of friction created felt wonderful, in that moment.

Tightening his grasp on her hips, he stopped her motions. "What are the rules Lisa?" he asked, seriously. He needed to get his focus back. She needed him to stay strong.

"Greg," she whined. She knew what he meant, but she was surprised he presumed she did. As tedious as it was, she knew this was progress. He would never let her walk into something of this severity blindly.

"Tell me or I stop," he urged, thinking her hesitancy was nerves and not knowledge. He knew she would know what he meant. They had always been almost telepathic with each other. What he didn't realize was that she was pondering over that same connection.

She took a shaky breath and then started, "Your wants." The implications sent her into a frenzy of thoughts. The things he might want her to do enlivened all sorts of dirty thoughts.

He started sucking on her neck encouragingly. He soothed the sore love bites on her skin with his tongue. "Next?" he asked, pulling away just long enough to voice the question. He knew she had gotten lost in the new sensations.

"My needs," she said, almost nervously. As his hands rub softly against her belly, she whimpered, the implications of the gesture painfully obvious. Feeling her lose focus, he spun her around. He dared her with his eyes not to finish.

Shaking the upsetting thoughts from her head, she continued, "My wants." The intensity left her faltering for words, but she forced herself to go on. "Your needs," she finished, breathlessly.

He kissed her on the forehead, softly. He was proud of her and he needed her to know that. She deserved to know. Pulling back, he smirked down at her, "Just so we're clear."

She nodded, understanding all the implications. He was her inner strength and he would not let her fail. He also refused to let her off easy. Despite the instant relief her body craved, she needed this.

He ducked down to meet her eyes and growled. "You're mine tonight, and right now," he paused, visually appreciating every inch of her body, "I want to cum down that pretty little throat of yours."

Her eyes widened in shock. She had felt him pressed against her multiple times, that night. Even the thought of sex with him had her worried. She couldn't imagine being able to comfortably take him in her mouth.

Leading her over to an easy chair, under the window, he sat down. He pulled her forward so that she stood between his legs. Looking up he studied her. Though, it wasn't her beauty that he pondered this time. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he hugged her. He had sworn to himself to protect her, in every sense possible.

"How long has it been since someone's made you cum?" he asked, in a tone that left no room for excuses. There was nothing that could be deemed inappropriate between them now.

She looked away, embarrassed. She knew she had to answer, but she didn't want him to know how truly pathetic her sex life was. She didn't want him to think less of her. "Three months," she all but whispered.

He laughed, at her naivety. "Not the last time you had sex, the last time you had an orgasm with someone other than yourself" He arched an eyebrow at her. She was definitely hiding things from him now. A small thrill sent shocks through him as he thought about being the first person to make her cream herself in years.

His condescending tone had her near tears. She covered her face with her hands, wanting to melt right into the floor. Surely he would mock her, look down on her, anything he could to gloat over the fact that he was more successful.

House could see the worry in her gestures; she was afraid to tell him. She should have known that this had changed everything. It was no longer the push and pull relationship they'd had over the years. He was there to take care of her, take care of the things she couldn't manage alone.

He pulled one of her hands, down, away from her face. Placing a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist, he softly reassured her. "Hey," he tugged on her arm gently until she looked at him, "It's just me."

Seeing the tender look in his eyes, she finally accepted that things had changed. He was there for her like no other. She had to fight the tears back, unable to fall apart just yet. Taking a shaky breath, she answered quietly, "Seven years."

"Come here," he said, gently pulling on her wrist. He needed her to believe in him, needed her to know that she could trust him with anything. He would never hurt her when they were like this. Wanting merely to offer her a little comfort, he tugged again on her wrist.

"No Greg," she said, her voice trembling with emotion. Shaking her head, she desperately tried to back away from him. The same part of her that had gotten her where she was in life, refused to allow her the sympathy he offered.

"Lisa-" he said, brokenly. His tone held a hint of disappointment, but not in her. His opinion of her could never be shaken. She was a strong woman, who didn't take shit from anyone. She didn't want his leniency or his sympathy. She needed him to do his job.

"No, those rules are there for a reason, they serve a purpose," she argued. She was on the brink of destruction. If he couldn't hold her to her own level of expectancy, how could he help her? She met his eyes and saw the truth. This wasn't about him feeling pity for her. It wasn't because he didn't think she was strong or brave. He was her friend and her protector.

He chuckled as he saw the realization hit her. Tugging on her arm roughly, he successfully pulled her off balance. Catching her in his arms, he positioned her sideways in his lap. Bearing her weight on his left leg, he draped her legs across his lap and over the opposite arm of the chair. "I've never been afraid of breaking rules," he urged, gently.

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. It was all happening too fast and taking too much out of her. She needed to stick to the rules, to give up control, god, to let him control her.

Hearing her silent worries, House began to reassure her. Tangling the fingers of one hand in her hair, he played with it softly. "Look, this isn't me taking it easy on you. Consider it part of preparation if you'd like, but it's going to happen this way. If you don't relax a little neither one of us will enjoy this and I'm going to end up seriously hurting you," he said. Possessively he his fingers around her throat, a reminder of what was to come.

Letting his words wash over her, she considered what he was implying. If she was truly going to give him what he wanted, then she needed to be able to relax and focus. Even their slight interactions thus far, had left her wanton and delirious with lust. He was right, that would never work. "Okay," she conceded, telling herself that this was for him, "But nothing extra, only what's absolutely necessary."

"Agreed," he said, relieved. He knew he would enjoy their night regardless. Having free reign over Cuddy's body would make anyone happy, but he wanted to make her happy as well. He wanted her to be able to loosen up and enjoy their evening. There was no reason why they couldn't take care of the important things and have fun during the process, as well. The competitive part of him also wants to make sure that she came first.

This was a side of her that he quickly began to love. He had always known it was there, but knew she wasn't ready. Not only was she finally opening up to him and showing him her pain and vulnerability, but also she was letting him take care of her. He knew his emotions were turning softer than he liked. However, the severity of the situation did not go unrecognized.


	3. Chapter 3

House pulled Cuddy's head towards his, kissing her softly. He knew they agreed on nothing extra, but the look in her eyes kept drawing him in. She was lost and needed him to guide her. His left hand moved behind her back, as he rubbed her shoulders. He moved his right hand rested against her stomach.

She kissed him back softly, losing herself in the warm comfort of his lips and tongue. His right hand moved down her hip and over her thigh, rubbing softly. She leaned in closer to him, feeling more than a little unsure. It had been so long since she had been with someone that she truly liked and it made her nervous. She was scared of the connection that they were about to create.

"Greg," she moaned, as he slipped his hand between her thighs. He played with her creamy paleness, as he let his fingers dance along her soft skin. She bit her bottom lip, as her eyes fluttered shut. Her head fell back, and he could see the obvious pleasure on her face.

"Look at me Lisa," he commanded, quietly. His fingers slowly made their way up her legs. He could feel the dampness, still lingering on her thighs. He watched as her breath hitched in anticipation. Her eyes locked on to his, as she bit her lip. The blood pooled into the trapped flesh, turning it an intoxicating shade of crimson.

He watched in awe as the blue in her eyes, turned almost silver from lust. His hands trembled slightly, at the intensity of the moment. He hoped she didn't notice. He was supposed to be the one with some amount of control. She had always affected him though. In this moment, he needed to ignore that part of himself.

"Ask me," he stated simply, taking a hold of the situation once again. His voice was deep and coated with lust. He could see the want in her eyes. It made him want to plunge his fingers deep into her core, but he waited patiently. The teasing game they played, he knew, would make it that much sweeter.

"Greg," she said, just above a whisper. Her eyes pleaded with his. Her pupils grew in dilation, as each second ticked by. She needed him, more than she had realized. He had come to her, offered her things she had never allowed herself to consider, but it was so hard to submit.

"Ask me," he said once again, but more firmly. He was not going to budge. He knew he was embarrassing her, but it was what they both wanted. She needed to submit to him.

"Please, touch me," she begged him. She wasn't begging him for sex. That was something she couldn't face. She was begging him to recognize how ready she was, how badly she needed him.

In response, he simply arched an eyebrow at her. The level at which they were communicating surprised both of them. She knew what he was expecting and it infuriated her.

She growled in frustration. "Please touch me, _Greg_." The idea of calling him Greg, purely for sex, seemed pompous and arrogant. She knew that was the point. He would probably start calling her Lisa at various times, but she would only be allowed to use Greg when he wanted.

He grinned in pleasure. "Good girl," he whispered, as he kissed her neck right under her ear. His fingers progressed up her thighs, slowly. Reaching her lips, he slowly rubbed his finger along the outside of them.

"Mmpfh," she moaned, rocking her hips. He grabbed them with his left hand, steadying her. She fought against his grasp, but he was stronger. She knew she was rushing things, but dammit, she was ready.

"Easy there, it will happen," he murmured, tenderly. He wanted to give in, but he needed to keep her waiting. He needed to make sure she felt his control over each and every act. She leaned her head against his shoulder, as his slow ministrations continued.

He kissed her forehead, silently praising her more relaxed behavior. He let his finger slip slightly between her folds, avoiding touching her clit. She clutched as his shirt and whimpered desperately. She was trying to be still, but the sensations he created were sinfully sweet. "You like that?" he asked, smirking.

"God yes," she gasped. Her body was on fire and feeling things she had never experienced. It wasn't how long it had been. No one, herself included, had ever drawn things feelings out of her before. He knew exactly where and how to touch her, managing to keep her just on the brink.

"You are so wet, Leese," he sighed, as his fingers slowly ran along the outside of her hole. "Why are you so wet babe?" he asked, trying to make her talk to him.

"You Greg," she moaned. He could feel her insides trying to clutch onto his fingers and draw him further inside. In that moment, she didn't care how desperate or love starved she seemed, she wanted him.

"You needed this didn't you?" He growled, knowing that he had caused this and not the years of neglect. He loved how she responded to him. He was by no means inexperienced, but he had never had anyone react to him like she did.

"Yes," she whispered. He slipped the tip of his finger inside and pulled it back out just as fast. She couldn't help but gasp. He was teasing her and she was getting frustrated. While she didn't like it, she loved that he wasn't giving right in. He was controlling her in every sense.

"I don't want you to wait again. Next time you get like this, you need to tell me. Do you understand?" He said, roughly, almost threateningly. He felt possessive. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone else touching her. It wasn't just jealous. He wanted to make sure that she was taken care of; she was his responsibility.

"I understand," she panted, dropping her head. She would have told him anything he wanted to hear, as long as he kept touching her. She meant it, though. The sense of protectiveness she heard in his tone, fueled her burning need.

"I mean it Lisa, not even those slender fingers of yours. From now on the only person I want touching you is me, unless I say otherwise." His desire to please and protect her was overwhelming. The passion in his voice was obvious to both individuals. He was surprised that he didn't mind her knowing how serious he felt.

"Yes Greg," she answered. His fingers began to massage the soft bit of skin between her holes. She squirmed in his lap, trying to move away from his fingers. The discomfort she felt at his gesture did not go unnoticed.

"Does that bother you Lisa?" he asked, teasingly. It was obviously his actions embarrassed her. He slowly moved his finger closer to her back hole, without actually touching. Grinning to himself, he enjoyed the shamed look that crossed her features.

"A little," she said, shyly. She could feel herself begin to tremble with the knowledge of what he might do. She had always been afraid of trying new things sexually, afraid of being accused of being perverted or worse.

"Has anyone ever-," he hesitated. He searched her eyes for a trust that he hoped he would find. His actions were rewarded with the briefest hint of curiosity in her lust-filled orbs.

"No, no one," she answered, quickly. Turning away from him, she tried to hide. She was filled with both embarrassment and fear. She needed what he was offering, but had no idea how to deal with that.

"Good," he purred. "Do you trust me Lisa?" While he waited for her to answer, he let his ring finger rub across the outside of her puckered hole. It was moist from the juices that had dripped down, but he helped the moisture along with his finger. Spreading her wetness across her untouched flesh, he could feel his excitement rising. The thought of being the first to touch her there, made him realize how much she trusted him.

Loyalty flooded her senses at his question. "You know I do Greg," she accused, boldly meeting his eyes. All her inhibitions washed away, when she saw the excitement in his gaze. He wanted to take her exactly how she needed him.

"So trusting," he said, pleased with her change of attitude. He caught her lips again, brushing his words against her, "So well behaved."

She blushed at the compliment. His approval was swiftly becoming the only thing that mattered. He cocked his head in question, waiting for her. She nodded her head shyly. Spreading her legs slightly, she offered him better access.

"Oh you do want this. Don't you?" he patronized. He found that her curiosity was beyond arousing. He knew that even if she didn't want it, she would let him. The fact that she was comfortable with him, set his mind at rest.

"I-," she didn't know what to say. She wanted to be loyal and tell him everything, but her own selfish fears cut her off. She knew that anything she hid, she was hiding from him. Anything she held back, she was holding back from him.

He smirked at her. "Oh Lisa," he said, condescendingly. "Look at you. So unsure of what you want. You're so sure this is wrong, but deep down, that dirty little part of you is begging for this, isn't it?"

She looked away, as her cheeks flushed. House laughed, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I'll make the decisions that you can't." He nuzzled against her neck, tenderly. "Isn't that why you need someone to take care of you, someone to make the decisions that you need so badly?"

She nodded at his words. They were not kind or soft, but they were true. She could feel her pulse rush, as her eyes watered in shame. She began to feel her wetness, soaking her further. God he was infuriating, but he knew just what to say and do.

"Relax," he whispered, kissing the soft skin below her ear. "I've got you babe." His finger gently pressed against her other hole. Not using any lube but her own, he wanted to make sure that his finger was moist enough. He had no desire to hurt her. He also hoped his actions would relax her somewhat.

He rubbed the tip of his finger, up to his first knuckle, in circles inside her entrance. He kept his movements slow, pushing her walls with just enough pressure to make her groan. She could feel him stretching her and arched into his touch.

"God Greg!" she gasped. Her head tilted back, as he laughed pleasantly. He loved to see her in pleasure, especially when he was the cause. He could think of no other woman that looked as erotic as she did, in the throes of passion.

He slid his finger out and moved it back to her ass. He felt her take a deep shaky breath, as his finger reach its destination. Massaging it softly for a moment, he watched her nuzzle her head against his neck and shoulder.

Slowly he started to slide his ring finger in deeper, feeling her body's natural resistance. Using his ring finger was slightly awkward, but the doctor in him kept reminding him that he needed to keep his other fingers clean to use later.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but try to push my finger back out," he urged. She did as he asked, clenching her muscles and felt his finger slide right in. The sensations his touch drew out of her body amazed her.

She let out the breath that she was holding and gasped a few times at the new feelings. Slowly, she felt him start to piston his finger inside her ass. He made sure that his touch was slow and gentle. Following her body's natural cues, he found a rhythm.

"Greg," she groaned, through clenched teeth. She moved her hands to his shoulders, clinging to the only thing still holding her up. Her whole body trembled, as he continued to touch her.

"Mmm, my dirty girl, just look at you," he snickered, affectionately.

All she managed was a nod, giving in to his label. She couldn't believe the way his finger in her ass felt. When she had thought about it, she had never expected it to feel like that. It was invasive and erotic all at the same time.

"So dirty and it's just making you hotter isn't it?" he asked, not wanting her to get too lost in the sensations. He continued to play with the flesh that was clenched around his finger.

"God yes," she whispered. It was true. No matter how much she wanted to deny it. There was something about being so vulnerable and exposed around him that turned her on.

"Whose are you Lisa?" he asked firmly. He wanted her to say it. He needed to hear from her lips, that she belonged to him. He began to tug his finger gently, as if about to pull out. The strong grasp her muscles had and the natural resistance, caused the skin to tug.

"Yours," she replied quickly. The words came both naturally and easily to her. There was no doubt in her mind that she belonged to him and always would.

"Tell me what you are Lisa, who you belong to," he urged, getting excited himself. He was in awe at how freely she was giving herself to him. He knew she needed this, but she wasn't even hesitating.

"Yours Greg," she said, taking a shaky breath. Shivering, she finished, "I'm your dirty little girl."

He arched an eyebrow, at the extra word in that though, but let it go. She was struggling to stay focused, as it was. He continued to pump his finger inside her, enjoying the expressions she made as each sensation hit her.

He smiled lovingly at her and slid his thumb inside her other hole. Hips practically jumping off his lap, she tried to move closer. The feeling of having him in both orifices was overwhelming.

Using his thumb and finger, he pinched the thin bit of skin separating the holes and rubbed it. She scrunched her eyes closed and gripped him tighter. House laughed slightly at the way her nose crinkled up, when she tried not to moan.

"Oh Greg," she gasped, curling into his touch. She tried to push her body closer to his, wanting to feel his warmth. The things he was doing shot all the way to her toes. It wasn't enough alone to bring her to orgasm, but it brought her close.

"I've got you Leese," He reassured her. Holding her tight with his left hand, he began to move faster inside her. As she groaned against his neck, he spoke, "That's right. Take it for me." Trying to encourage her, he craned his neck and kissed her gently.

He pushed his thumb towards her stomach, moving it round inside her. He managed to rub it against her g-spot, as he tried to touch every bit of her insides. When he finished exploring, he pulled both thumb and finger back out.

She groaned at the loss of contact and looked up at him needily. "Please," she whimpered, still trembling all over. Taking pity on her, he pushed his index and middle fingers inside her. As she gasps at the contact, he began to finger her slowly.

"You feel amazing," he whispered, kissing her temple. Her eyes shut, as she rocked against his fingers. Nothing else existed for her, except the gentle fingers rubbing inside her. Letting her body move freely this time, he rubbed slow encouraging circles on her lower back. "That's it babe," he urged.

"Greg, I'm so close," she moaned. Her eyes tried to stay open, but her impending orgasm was already intense. She moved her hands from his shoulders to around his neck, pressing her face against his warm skin.

As she rocked against his hand wantonly, she realized how truly helpless she felt. She was his to control, even for her own release. She was completely bewitched. Whatever spell he had put on her was working, amazing her completely. She lustfully began to kiss and suck on his neck, as her moans increased.

"Not yet, Lise, hang in there," he urged, kissing her forehead. He could feel her muscles clenching around his fingers; she was close. He spread his fingers apart inside her, stretching her walls slightly. Pulling them back together, he crossed them. He watched her, as she gasped at the new sensations. Twisting his fingers inside her, she groaned, deep and throaty.

"Almost there," he reassured, trying to hold her on the edge. He knew she was struggling, but that it would be worth it in the end. Her eyes met his and he could see the lust in them. "Deep breaths Lisa," he said, kissing her softly. She nodded trying to think of anything other than the fingers snaking around her insides.

As he brushed his thumb across her clit, she yelped, "Greg! Oh god please." She held his gaze, needing to let go. Her muscles were already starting to clench involuntarily.

"Beg me," he said, flatly. He was trying not to show her any pity. He was in charge and she needed to recognize that. Moving his thumb faster, he began to push more firmly on her sensitive nub. He watched in secret awe, at the way her body arched and her hips rolled.

"Please Greg, please let me cum. I need it so bad," she gasped for breath, but continued, "I need it from you, only you Greg." She didn't know how she was managing to restrain herself. Her orgasm was nearly impossible to hold back. The only thing that managed to keep her from toppling into bliss was him.

He didn't say anything at first. He couldn't believe how proud he is of her. There was nothing better he could have asked for, as she pleads for release. Snapping out of it, he realized she couldn't handle much more. Her entire body was shaking in an attempt to keep her orgasm at bay.

"Cum for me Leese. Cum now babe, I've got you," he urged, pulling her close to him. He slowed his thumb to a gentle brush, nothing that would overwhelm her oversensitive nerves.

"Ungh," she groaned, loudly. Clinching her eyes shut tight, she clung to him. She could hear his soft words of encouragement, as they rode out her orgasm together.

"I've got you, Lise. I've got you," he said, kissing her forehead. "You're safe now," he whispered, closer to her ear. His hand stilled, but stayed in place. He knew if he moved it too soon, the sensations would be painful. "You're safe Leese."

She sobbed against his chest, all the built up emotion finally being released. She wasn't fully aware of why she was crying. Everything that had always seemed like too much was finally coming to the surface. All the problems and stress that she refused to deal with, were finally coming back to her. She had always taken care of everything around her, except herself. When it came to her own problems, she was notorious for denying their existence. Crying harder, she tried to move closer to House.

"You're beautiful Lisa," he whispered, trapping her chin with his hand. Pulling back on it until she was looking into his eyes, he whispered, "You did nothing wrong. You know you're not dirty right?" His questioning gaze had her sobbing once more.

She wanted his arms tighter around her. She needed the security he offered. She had felt dirty, embarrassed, and ashamed, but this wonderful man didn't see her as any of those things. She could feel herself calming.

He quickly slipped his hand from between her legs and pulled her closer. Stroking her hair out of her face, he realized how in love with her he was. "You're innocent and pure and I can't tell you how much I love you," he confessed. He wasn't sure why he told her, but it was true. Resting a hand against her stomach, he rubbed it tenderly.

His words comforted her, in a way she had never known. He was her savior, of that she was sure. She curled her body closer to his, snuggling into his warmth. She was peaceful and content now, her crying slowing into silence. Smiling up at him shyly, she murmured, "I love you too."

House leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. "I'm so proud of you Lisa. You did so well," he said, reassuringly. He rocked her in his arms, having no desire to rush her recovery. The rest of the night looked to be far from dull, but in that moment, he was content to support her.

The brief escape of emotions was only the first of many walls she had in place. If anyone could break down those walls and free her, it was him. He was her master and she willingly followed his every command. With a spark of determination in her eyes, she spoke, "That was definitely not what we agreed on. Just what was required?"

He laughed at her, glad that she wasn't truly broken. Kissing her once more, he quipped, "I'm an over achiever, but don't worry I plan to make you earn it."

The lust she saw in his eyes, astounded her. The intensity of how badly he wanted her, shot straight to her stomach. She nodded in awe, as excitement creeped back into her system.


	4. Chapter 4

House pulled Cuddy against him once more. He was ready for some attention of his own, but he wanted to give her a chance to recover from her own orgasm. Even though he knew it was coming, her tears had still caught him off guard. It scared him to see her that exposed. She was always so strong. He briefly wondered if he was strong enough to take her pain and fears from her.

Cuddy relaxed in the warm arms that held her. She finally caved into House's way of thinking and allowed herself a few moments to regroup.

"That was-" she sat up, looking rather blissful.

"Shh," he placed a finger on her lips. "Feeling better?" He let his fingers drop down her chin and run down her throat, suggestively.

"Much," she smiled sweetly, looking quite relaxed and years younger. She kissed him softly on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Feeling his hands slid around her waist, she pulled back and met his gaze. "I'm ready, Greg," she said, seriously.

He locked eyes with her and nodded. His gaze turned feral, as he tugged roughly on her nightgown. "I want this off." He practically tore the flimsy material off and over her head. He let his eyes wander across her naked form, but didn't touch. "On your knees babe," he hissed, as he roughly nudged her towards the floor.

The recent orgasm had given her a small bit of confidence back. She knelt down between his legs, not touching him and dropped her head submissively.

He let out a deep breath and felt his groin tighten at the site before him. He grabbed her jaw and rubbed his thumb along her cheek. "So sweet, so eager to please."

She nuzzled against his hand, relishing his touch.

He pulled her chin up, looking into her eyes. He was ready.

She reached up tentatively and unbuttoned his pants.

Putting his weight on his good leg, he lifted his hips, allowing her to pull his jeans down. He slid his hips to the edge of the chair, as she removed his shoes, socks, and pants. He stroked her hair affectionately, pulling her towards him.

She slipped her left hand inside his boxers and pulled him out. Her eyes widened in surprise. He was big, both in length and girth. He chuckled at her expression. "Greg I don't know if I can-"she started.

He roughly pulled her hair back, forcing her to look at him. "Did I say you could speak?" She shook her head no. "Are we going to have a problem? I have no issues punishing you," he said, seriously. She shook her head again. "Good then get started," he growled.

She slid her left hand up and around him. As she squeezed him gently, she rubbed her thumb across his head. She moved her right hand inside his boxers to cup his balls gently.

His entire body relaxed as he hummed his approval.

She was amazed by the way he felt in her hand. She started to squeeze him more firmly, as she let her hand dance up and down his length slowly. She experimented with different pressures and speeds for a moment.

Finally, he covered her hand with his own, showing her how he wanted it. "Oh good girl. Just like that."

She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his head. She licked and sucked her way up the underside of him, leaving wet kisses along his length. She snaked her tongue against his balls.

He grabbed her hair roughly. "Get on with it," he growled.

She made her way back down the top of him. Slowly she swirled her tongue around his tip.

As his hips jerked towards her face, he tangled his hands in her hair pulling her towards him.

Slowly she sucked him into her mouth. She bobbed her head, moving her lips along him taking a bit more of him inside her each time.

He pushed himself against the back of her mouth, urging her to take him deeper.

She took a few deep breaths, relaxing the muscles in her throat. She was a bit surprised when he pulled on her head impatiently, forcing himself down her throat. She gagged slightly at the sudden intrusion, but he didn't let up.

"I said get on with it," he warned.

She forced her throat to relax around him and hollowed her cheeks. She started to take him eagerly, humming against him as she moved.

He thrust his hips against her roughly, still clutching onto her hair. "Fuck," he groaned, as he tried to pull her closer.

She started to slide up and down his length, wiggling her tongue underneath him. She moved slowly at first then adjusted to a faster pace.

"Yeah that's it baby," he groaned. "Take it for me."

She slid her head back, so that his head was once again in her mouth. She sucked on it sloppily, letting her saliva cover him. She swiveled her tongue around his tip in circles.

He shuddered at her touches. "That right, suck me off," he growled.

She slid forward, letting him back down her throat. She knew she was going to be sore, but she didn't care. She wanted to make him cum.

"Mm, you little slut, you take it better than my hookers do." He was grasping the back of her neck.

She wasn't sure if she should be flattered or offended by that last statement and didn't care. She moaned against him, as he fucked her mouth roughly.

"Let me see your eyes," he commanded, raspily.

She lifted her gaze, meeting his bright blue eyes with her own.

He looked down at her and it was too intense for him to hang on. He groaned deeply and felt himself emptying down her throat. He pulled her close and yanked on her hair roughly.

She swallowed most of what gushed down her throat and lapped up any remains softly.

His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. He stroked her hair tenderly, coming down off of his high.

She rested her head on his good thigh, breathing deeply. Enjoying his afterglow, almost as much as he was.

"Come here," he said, softly. He pulled her up onto his left leg.

She kept her eyes lowered, as she moved, waiting to see what he needed.

He didn't acknowledge her presence or movement. Instead, he moved both hands to her chest and roughly grabbed her. His tough was firm and possessive as he massaged the soft flesh beneath his palms. Her nipples were hard swollen.

His touch lit her already oversensitive nerves on fire. "Oh Greg," she moaned, forgetting that she was supposed to be silent.

Roughly he smacked the exposed part of her ass. "Go wait on the bed for me," he said, roughly, practically pushing her off his lap. "And this time, stay quiet."


	5. Chapter 5

As Cuddy made her way towards the bed, House got up and left the room. She climbed on top of it and sat. Facing the door, she pulled her knees up to her chest. Her toes curled around the edge of the mattress as she hugged her knees, waiting nervously. She was thrilled with how the night was going, but felt like he was still holding back.

House made his way to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator examining the contents. He pulled out a bottle of water, twirling the cap until the seal broke beneath his fingers. He took a long sip before he started to move back towards the bedroom.

By the time he reached Cuddy, there were only a few sips left in the bottle. He offered her the last few mouthfuls and she swallowed them greedily. She looked at him with big curious eyes.

"You can speak," he said, calmly. He would never admit it, but right now, he needed to hear her. He needed to know that he was doing the right thing.

"Thank you," she all but whispered. She lowered her eyes.

He actually loved hearing her voice. Yelling at her about talking had been more about the control than anything else. He studied her for a moment, before she interrupted his thoughts.

"Greg?"

"I'm just deciding what your punishment will be for earlier." His lust for her increased as he saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh," she said, softly.

He smirked and nodded towards the bed, "Hands and knees." It was a position he longed to see her in.

With quick, but graceful movements, she did as he said. She could feel the apprehension in her stomach growing. She had a feeling what was coming, but this was after all what she wanted, no, needed.

House took a moment to let his eyes linger over her form. He took in the swell of her ass, the curve of her arched back, and even the way her head was bowed submissively. He let out a low growl, as he ran his fingers from the top of her crack all the way up her spine to her neck.

She visibly shivered and hitched her breath. His touch was smooth and warm on her cold skin.

He twirled a dark wild curl around his finger. Looking around the room, he noticed a hair tie on her nightstand. He reached over and grabbed it. Tenderly, he pulled her hair back away from her face and wrapped the rubber band around it.

She smiled inwardly at his soft and considerate movements. Even at his roughest, she knew, he was looking out for her. He cared.

He moved to the bottom of the bed and climbed on it behind her. Taking in the sight of her from every angle he could. He didn't touch her, just breathed her in. "I want you to count," he said, sternly.

Before she could even process what he was saying, his right hand smacked down on her ass. She yelped in shock, letting the tingling overtake her senses.

He cleared his throat expectantly.

"One," her voice quivered, more than she would have liked. She didn't want him to know how startled she had been. She couldn't see the grin that played on his lips at her willingness to obey.

His hand came down again, with a loud angry smack.

"Two," she gasped. Her cheek was throbbing with heat and she could feel the blood pulsing in it.

He smacked her again, this time with his left hand. It came down hard and he gripped her hip with his right hand to steady her.

"Three she said, in an almost whisper.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, relishing the moment. He smacked her left said again, a little harder than before.

"Four," she grunted. She curved her body trying to bring her ass in closer and away from him. The shock was starting to wear off and it was beginning to hurt.

He simply lowered his left hand on her lower back, adding enough pressure that she thrust her ass back out in his direction. He smacked her again roughly, enjoying the angry flush on her skin.

"Five," she said, huskily. It was getting to her as much as it was him, her whole body filled with desire. She could feel her arms trembling beneath her, struggling to hold her up.

House noticed the slight tremble. "You're halfway there Leese."

She nodded slightly.

He rotated cheeks, as he spanked her again. He stared at her hungrily, watching her muscles tighten and relax.

"Six," she moaned. She shook her head back and forth, trying to hold her desire off long enough to finish this.

He chuckled wryly. He was ready to be inside her. He was hard again and could feel the blood in his dick pulsing. He slapped her again.

"Seven," she grunted. Her breath was coming hard now and she could feel tears filling her eyes from the pain. It was all worth it she knew, but god it hurt.

He growled low in his throat. This was all much more then he deserved. She looked so sweet kneeling there in front of him. He hit her again; it was by far the hardest one yet.

She took a few audible breaths before continuing. "Eight," she struggled, with the word. Not quite sure of anything except the feel of his flesh against hers.

He could hear the strain in her voice and moved up the bed next to her. He drew her chin up to look at him. "You alright?" He could see the tears in her eyes.

She met his eyes, seeing the warmth and devotion in them. She nodded, "I'm fine." They smiled between each other.

"Good girl," he encouraged. He moved back to the edge of the bed to finish this.

"Nine," she said softly, counting of his returning smack.

He hit her one last time, harder than all the others. It came down with a loud crack that surprised even him.

"Ten," she gasped loudly. Her entire body shook.

He grabbed her hips and leaned forward, kissing his way softly along her flushed skin.

His tender lips, felt so inviting across her aching skin. She wanted to loose herself in the soft feeling of his tongue against her.

He sat up and leaned his body over hers, bracing his hands on top of hers. "Thank you Lisa," he said seriously in her ear.

She nuzzled her head against his. "Greg," she whimpered, trying to find his mouth.

He softly pulled back, "I'm so proud of you. You did good for me." He leaned down and kissed her passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

They stayed in that position, as they continued to kiss. He pulled his lips away from hers and moved his mouth to her shoulder. He bit and sucked on the soft skin, as he ground his hips against the soft curves of her ass.

"Greg," she moaned, as she rolled her hips against him. She was still sore, but the feel of him up against her was incredible.

He rubbed himself against her in a teasingly slow rhythm. He didn't think he'd ever been this hard. "What do you need Lisa?" His body was screaming for him to take her as hard as he could, yet he was the picture of control.

"Greg," she whimpered. Forming words, let alone sentences was a challenge at the moment. She wanted to feel him. The sensations he was already drawing out of her body were overwhelming.

He lifted his left hand to her chest, balancing his weight between his right hand and left leg. He groped her chest wantonly, pinching and pulling at her nipples.

She gasped and arched her back towards his touch. As he roughly dragged his palm across her hard nipple, she grunted, "Need you," she breathed deep, "Inside."

He reached his hand back and teased himself against her opening, listening to her moan at his touch. He slid his tip into her slowly. "You are so fucking tight," he murmured. He started to slide into her slowly. He wanted to make sure she felt every inch of him slipping inside her velvet walls. He knew he was big and it was probably a strain for her to take all of him.

She groaned from deep in her throat. She felt so incredibly full. It had been so long since she'd felt this satisfied simply by penetration. He was still moving into her and she felt like he might never make it all the way. She wanted to take him as deep as he'd let her. She knew she would be hurting later, but god this feeling was worth it. Even if it hadn't been this pleasurable, she would have taken it just for him. She wanted him to enjoy being inside her, cumming inside her.

He moved his left hand back on top of hers and pushed in the final bit. He was completely inside her, finally. He didn't move at first letting her try to adjust to him. He just leaned against her, enjoying the wet soft heat that surrounded him.

She trembled slightly, feeling like he was splitting her in two. She took small shallow breaths, trying to regulate and calm her breathing. She couldn't ever remember feeling this full. She knew he was ruining her for sex with other men. This was just too sweet to not become addicted. She felt her walls burning, as he started to move inside her. She didn't care how bad it hurt; the pleasure was so much greater.

He knew she wasn't fully adjusted to his size, but he needed her right now. He'd wanted this for so long. He moved inside her steadily for a few minutes, before he pulled almost completely out of her. He could feel her legs trying to pin him to her, and her inner muscles clutching at him desperately.

She whimpered at the loss of contact and fullness. "Greg," she said, needily. She swore she could feel him grinning behind her.

"It's okay Lisa," he murmured in her hair. "I'm going to take care of you; you just leave it to me."

She nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Thank you," she said, emotionally. She dropped her head slightly, giving him what little control she had left.

Without any warning, he slammed back into her to his hilt. It was rough, but her moisture made it smooth and quick.

"Ungh," she gasped loudly, feeling it all the way to her teeth. She was stretching, burning, throbbing, but none of it mattered. She wanted more of him. It felt so unbelievably good, not just physically, but emotionally. She loved the way he owned her. She would let him do anything to her, she knew.

He repeated the movement, relishing the animalistic noises she was making. He smiled at the thought other people might have, seeing their tough as nails boss getting rammed from behind by the hospital's least liked employee. He loved the fact that as irritating as he could be, as pissed off as he could make her, she would still do exactly what he wanted. She needed him more than anything else in her life. He planned to use that need, for a long time. She was his.

She was so turned on. Every nerve in her body seemed hypersensitive to his touch. She wanted to grind up against him and look into his eyes, but she couldn't. She needed that connection, but she knew she wouldn't get it yet. "Greg," she moaned.

He squeezed his arms towards her, in an almost hug like gesture. It was the most their current position would allow. "Such a good girl Lisa," he murmured leaning down on her harder. "You take it so good for me, babe." He thrust roughly into her again, causing her to gasp. He knew that she would be feeling him for days, every time she moved.

His words touched something deep inside her that caused her desperation for him to skyrocket. Slowly she rolled her hips against him. When she repeated the motion, he growled in her ear warningly. She smiled, knowing her actions were getting to him. As he pulled out to thrust back in her again, she tightened her muscles intentionally squeezing him expertly as he slid mostly out of her.

He almost came as her walls squeezed him. He leaned forward and bit her shoulder, just hard enough to make her yelp. He was not happy with her actions.

Thinking that was her punishment, she sighed in relief. Recovering from the bite, she turned her head and smiled at him.

He moved his hands up to her wrists encircling them with his strong fingers. Without any warning, he yanked them back hard, pulling them out from under her. They slammed forward onto the mattress together and he was thrust harder than anything into her.

She yelled out, feeling him slam down on top of her. He had totally caught her by surprise with that move. Her insides were on fire and she was so close. She could feel him speed up his movements, thrusting deep inside her, trying to get that deep again.

He moved above her wildly, grounding her into the mattress. He reached up and wrapped a hand in her hair, pulling her back far enough to kiss her exposed neck. "Who do you belong to?" he hissed.

"You," she gasped.

"Don't you cum until I tell you to," he warned. "How bad do you need this?" He moved his hands to her shoulders thrusting deeply inside of her. His actions were deep and fast, drawing out the most pleasure from her gorgeous body as he could.

"I need you so bad Greg. I just need to cum, for you." She gasped feeling his hands dig deep into her muscles. Her body was beginning to tremble.

He reached down, grabbing her thighs, thrusting harder inside her. "Mine," he hissed in her ear again.

It didn't matter how often he said it, she loved the sound of him owning her.

"My horny little slut needing to cum so bad," he patronized. "How quick you were to let me between your legs. Are you always this willing?"

"No, it's just you," she stumbled over the words, trying to keep her orgasm at bay.

"Good," he kissed the side of her head softly.

"I'm close," she whispered, needing release.

"I don't really care, I told you, you're not cumming until I tell you to," he urged. He was so close himself he didn't know how long he could last. The restrain they were both keeping themselves under would only make the already incredible sex mind-blowing.

"Please Greg?" she begged, desperately. "I don't know how long I can last."

He thrust into her deeply, testing her limits.

She was whimpering incoherant ramblings, as he continued his attack.

After about six deep thrusts he spoke, "Cum for me Lisa," his voice raspy and on the edge. He wanted her to cum first, but if she didn't soon he was going to explode inside of her.

Her walls spasmed around him, as she cried out loudly. Her scream seemed to echo through the room. It was so much sensation, so much of him. He didn't stop his thrusting motions. She grunted almost painfully, as he continued to move inside her. Each movement causing that sinfully sexy noise to escape her lips.

He knew she was oversensitive, but he didn't care. He wanted more. His thrusting stayed steady as he forced her to take him again and again.

She was thrashing underneath him trying to get away. Their sweat caused the act to be wickedly slick. It felt wonderful and painful all at the same time. She didn't want to stop, but the overstimulation was causing her to scream. It was too much, and slightly painful. She loved it, the pain, the pleasure, the control he was taking.

His hands moved to her hips and he started to cum. Her screams were ringing through his ears as he pounded deep inside her. He clutched at her waist releasing his cream inside her.

As a second orgasm took her, by surprise, her walls unconsciously milked every last drop of cum out of his body. She felt him shaking above her, his breath heavy in her ear. He leaned his forehead on her shoulder and grunted out her name.

Seconds later, he collapsed on top of her, pushing the air out of her lungs. They lay still like that for moment. Both hot and slick from their actions and breathing hard as their bodies recovered slowly.

After a while, she tried to roll over, but his growl stopped her. "Stay put Lisa," he said sleepily. "Not finished with you yet," he mumbled, "More to come, just need to rest a moment."

She smiled to herself and let herself relax in the warm embrace of the man she loved.


	7. Chapter 7

She wasn't sure how long they had been lying there, but it had been enough time for her to drift off into an exhausted sleep. She started to wake as he roughly rolled her over onto her back. His long skillful fingers slipped inside her tender sex. She whimpered and tried to shut her legs, but he quickly spread them apart and sat between them.

He explored her insides at a slow pace. He wasn't trying to give her pleasure yet; he was studying her. He wanted to know every curve of her body inside and out.

As he shoved another finger into her, joining the first, her muscles protested against being stretched again. Her eyes snapped open and found him grinning at her. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up," he said, teasingly. "Thought I might just have to go ahead without you."

"You wouldn't," she said, testing him. After her quick nap, she felt a new sense of courage and rebellion. Now that he had broken her, she felt a strong need to know that wasn't all he wanted, that this wasn't just a one-time thing to see if he could break her.

"So sure of that?" he asked. He leaned down and kissed her. He had been yet again overtaken by her beauty. He had never loved any woman like he loved her. There was something about the fact that she could stand toe to toe with him on any subject, but was willing to submit to him and give him everything. He knew that she was just as strong as he was, maybe even stronger.

As the burning disappeared and she warmed up to his touch, Cuddy arched her hips against his hand. She tried to sit up and move towards him, but a strong hand on her stomach kept her still.

"Not yet," he urged. Seeing that she had adjusted, he carefully eased a third finger into her. He had no intentions of ending the night at one round of sex, but didn't desire to hurt her with the constant intrusions. It would take more than one night for her body to get used to him.

He felt her widen her stance, trying to open her self up further to avoid the tender pain. She had her eyes closed again and was biting her bottom lip. He stroked the side of her face softly, loving how well behaved she was being. She hadn't complained once.

She nuzzled her face against his hand. Relishing each and every tender touch, he allowed her. She had never been one to look for or need approval, but there was something different about pleasing this man. It wasn't so that she could prove her worth; she wanted to make him proud.

House slowly started to move his fingers in and out of her, wiggling them as he went. He smiled as he saw her throw an arm over her face and groan. He adjusted himself, so that he was now lying in between her legs. He leaned forward and kissed the smooth skin of her stomach and hip.

Her hand was soon in his hair as he painted her stomach with kisses and caresses. As she fully woke up, she could feel the warm heat stirring in her belly. She moaned deeply as his tongue snaked against her clit.

He couldn't help but grin against her. He nipped playfully at her outer lips, causing her fingers to tighten on his hair. He let the action slide for the moment, enjoying his view too much to stop her. He circled his fingers inside her in a circling motion. Letting them push and pull her walls a little bit more.

She tried to pull his head down on her again. His tongue and lips felt so good, even his teeth had sent a shock straight throw her. Her hips were arching against her will into his touches. She had tried to stay resistant and hard to get, but she without fail melted into his touch.

He lapped at her juices for a few moments. When she yanked at his head again though, he knew it was time to put her back in her place. He slid his way up her body, catching her wrists and pinning them above her head. "Lisa Lisa Lisa," he taunted with a smirk, "Who's in charge hear my dear?"

She saw the flicker in his eyes and knew her moments of freedom were gone. She gulped audibly, but didn't answer. How far was he willing to take this? She could feel his hardening cock nestled between her legs, pressing in all the right spots. She turned her head away from his.

He quickly grabbed her chin and pulled her gaze back to his. "Someone's feeling brave. It's not nice to disobey me. I think it's time for me to punish you again." He saw the flicker of lust pass her eyes. "Now you clearly enjoyed the spanking too much, getting all wet and horny over that kind of pain. Maybe instead of punishing you, I should take something away," he thought aloud.

"Anything you take away from me, you're taking away from yourself," she sassed, assuming he meant pleasure of some sorts. She grinned at him smugly, thinking she'd thwarted his plan.

"Oh really? You think you've won don't you, my little sex kitten." He grinned at her evilly, a plan already forming in his mind.

She shook her head no, slowly. She didn't like the look he had in his eyes. He was defiantly up to something. She arched her hips against him, squeezing her thighs tightly around him. She was hoping her actions would distract him.

"But you were so sure of yourself a moment ago," he teased, arching his own hips against her and letting her skin stroke his hard shaft. He swiveled his hips, causing her to gasp as he pressed harder against her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, eyes closed. She was starting to give back in to the pleasure of his touch.

"Now Leese, you should know by now that sorry is not enough. You have to learn better than to act like a spoiled brat," House chastised. He leaned back and looked her body over, blatantly. His eyes were already glazed over with lust, but he enjoyed watching her. He loved the way she tried to act like it didn't affect her, but he could tell it did. Her nipples hardened, her breath deepened, her cheeks flushed slightly, and it seemed like her skin shivered wherever his eyes landed.

"I won't do it again," she pouted. "Wouldn't it be better to have some more fun, rather than to punish me?" She acted coy, hoping to persuade him out of punishing her.

His grin turned feral, "Oh I plan on having fun regardless, but," he paused, "Since you've been such a good girl for me so far, I'll give you two options."

"Either you can take the punishment I already had planned, which I'm not going to tell you about, or you can beg me to fuck that sweet pussy of yours." His grin widened, when he saw his request register in her eyes.

Her newfound confidence was screaming inside her brain. She was not going to beg him for sex, not like this. This wasn't about control; this was about humiliation. He was letting her know that everything that happened was going to be on his terms. What she felt, thought, wanted, none of that was part of the game.

"Punish me then," she said, confident that she could handle anything he decided to dish out.

"Are you sure that's your choice?" he asked, as he placed a tender kiss to her temple.

She nodded timidly, not really sure if it was the right thing to do.

"Good," he grinned down at her.


	8. Chapter 8

He hovered above her, still grinning. She had a soft pout gracing her features, waiting for him to make his move. He knew he was going to enjoy watching her squirm. Rolling off her, he moved them both on their sides, facing left. He slid his arm under her neck and around her, pulling her closer to him.

It took all of her willpower not to let her guard down. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms and spend the rest of the evening making slow lazy love to each other. However, she was his equal for a reason. Her rational mind kept reminding her that he was lulling her into a false sense of security.

He kissed the back of her neck, letting his lips explore the smooth creamy skin before him. As he felt her relax just slightly in his arms, he grabbed both of her hands gently. He moved them to her chest, holding on to them securely with his left hand.

Satisfied that she wasn't going to get away, he used his right hand to position himself between her thighs. He knew that he was close enough to her sex that she would feel his movements, but wouldn't gain any satisfaction from them.

She tried to stay quiet and not show her obvious unease. But as she felt his hand sliding down onto her thigh, she could no longer keep quiet, "What are you doing?" She struggled against him.

"Shh," he murmured. Patting her thigh patronizingly, he urged, "Be a good girl for me now."

Her movements slowed, as his words calmed something in her. She felt him push on her knee more firmly.

He couldn't help groan at the feel of her flesh pressing against him. He started to slowly thrust between the creamy smooth skin of her thighs. Forgetting all about the idea of punishing her.

"Greg," she squealed, more than slightly uncomfortable by this. She wasn't sure what he was up to. The feel of him pumping himself between her thighs was so unfamiliar, yet becoming strangely erotic.

He was lost in the feelings this new position was offering him. His grip on her arms loosened slightly, while his right hand pushed more firmly down on her thigh.

Cuddy inwardly cursed her naivety. He had been right; he was using her body for pleasure while she was getting nothing. She tried to struggle once more, not wanting to give in too easily. It wasn't until he groaned, that she realized her actions had caused her to squeeze her thighs together tighter and more securely around him.

He breathed heavily into her ear, as his hips started to rock against hers more forcefully. He was once again too wrapped up in the feeling to remember he was supposed to be punishing her. "Lisa," he grunted. His hands snaked further up her legs, trying to push them together more firmly around himself.

She felt her breath hitch at the desire in his voice, he really was getting off on this. He nestled a little deeper against her ass, making her slightly uncomfortable once again. "Greg?" she whimpered, not wanting him to go any further.

"Shut up Lisa," he growled. "You don't get a say in this." He pumped himself harder, knowing how close he was. His hand was pushing painfully against her thigh.

She knew he was close, there had to be a way she could take back some control over the situation.

"Lisa," he panted in her ear, unable to hold back his growing desire. His thrusts were fast and jerky by this point.

Hearing her name on his lips, put things into a whole new perspective. He needed her. If not her participation, her body. Of course he was capable of pleasuring himself, but to be able to give him this much pleasure, just from the use of her body alone. "You like that Greg? Like the way _my _body feels wrapped around you?" she asked, mockingly.

"Shut up," he hissed. Her voice was only serving to annoy him at this point. She might have well been asking him to go do clinic duty.

"You just remember who's body that is you're getting off on." She snapped back.

Realizing she was up to something, he slowed his movements. The throbbing of his cock was making it beyond hard to focus on what he should do.

"Oh no you don't," she smirked, flexing the muscles in her legs to grip him tighter. Once again, she felt his thrusts picked up pace. "That's right," she cooed. "Look at you, I don't even have to try and I'm more than enough for you."

He bit down on her neck warningly. He knew she was right; her body had always done things to him

"You think that's going to scar me back into submission? You need me to get you off." She started to rock her hips, causing her thighs to tug on him gently.

He gripped her tighter with his left hand, while his right pushed down roughly on her legs once more. He even started to encourage her movements by pushing on her legs. He didn't care about anything in that moment, except finishing. All thought's of punishment had long left his head. He needed to cum against her flesh.

Taking the final step, she spoke mockingly "That's right, be a good boy and come for mama." His hips jerked roughly against her, as he lost control. His body shook and she could feel his slick heat oozing along her thighs.

She stayed quiet until she felt his body finally slump against hers. "Did I wear you out?" she asked, playfully.

"_You_ didn't do anything, dammit," he snapped.

"I know," she said please with herself.


	9. Chapter 9

House growled. She had won that round, but her glory wouldn't last long. His logical brain ran through the possibilities. His next move needed to be just right. Denying her pleasure obviously hadn't worked. He cursed himself for letting his own pleasure overpower his control. Maybe he should deny himself some pleasure. Tightening his grip on her arms, he grinned. If denying her pleasure hadn't worked, maybe she needed a little over indulgence.

Cuddy tensed as soon as she felt his muscles flex. She didn't know what he had in store, but his confident motions worried her. He was up to something, she was sure of that. Her thoughts began to muddle together, as she felt his right hand gently caress her thigh.

His slow movements spread from her thigh to her lower belly. Gently, he rubbed soothing circles along her abdomen. He pressed his lips against her neck and smiled at the small whimper she let escape.

Cuddy's eyes fluttered shut, as his warm lips turned into sharp teeth. Gently he scraped them along her neck, just hard enough to send goose bumps racing along her flesh. She was scared to speak. He was being gentle and loving. If she spoke, the spell would be broken. He would remember he was supposed to be angry with her, supposed to be punishing her.

House continued to ease her body into a state of relaxation. However, his gentle ministrations had a much more sinister purpose. Her body may have been distracting, but they had entered this relationship with set rules and set roles. It was his job, to make sure those lines were never crossed. Slowly he moved his hand down her belly.

He felt her breath hitch, as his fingers trailed through her curls. He rubbed his fingers against the wire like springs, rubbing lower with each movement. Closing in on her clit, he swirled his fingers around her lips gently. He was careful not to actually hit her bundle of nerves, but made sure he was close. Moving his hand down to her legs, he tugged on the flesh hungrily. He scraped his fingers gently against the tender skin of her inner thighs.

She could feel her body giving way to his every move. He knew exactly what he was doing and she hated him for it. She lusted for him, in a way she had never known possible. In that moment, he was her everything. She would happily die in his arms, as long as those skillful fingers kept touching her.

He brushed two fingers lightly across her outer lips. His phantom touch caused her eyes to clench shut in expectancy. Spreading her lips aptly, he rubbed his index and middle finger through her wetness. Dragging them through her juices, he coated his digits with Lisa Cuddy in her purest form. Pushing her swollen lips apart, he danced his fingers up and down the length of her sex, still taking great care to avoid her most tender spots.

Cuddy felt House pushing on her lips and thought she might scream. The pressure against her clit was too much and yet not enough. She didn't want simple pressure; she wanted him touching her, using her, loving her. She nuzzled her face encouragingly, against his left arm still beneath her.

House continued his soft gentle petting. He made sure his touch was always enough, yet never enough. Lisa Cuddy was his. She belonged to him and he would be damned if he wasn't able to put her in her place and keep her there. Not to say he didn't enjoy their struggle for power, but it was too soon. She wasn't ready to have that sort of responsibility, without feeling the repercussions. She needed him to keep her safe and leave her feeling secure.

Cuddy let out a sultry moan, as House just barely brushed against her clit with his fingers. The warm heat in her belly grew, as he continued to tease. She moaned gently, as he tapped against her every few seconds. His touch was just enough to feel and then it was gone. There was never direct pressure, just a brush against flesh.

House felt her roll her hips, trying to rub herself harder against his fingers. Moving them away from where she needed him most, he heard her whimper. There was a desperation coating her tone that he had never heard, even throughout that evening. Slipping a finger inside her, he felt her body quiver with pleasure.

She wanted to tell him how amazing his touch felt, how his breath on her neck lulled her into a security she had never imagined possible. Her whole body felt alive in that moment. Every movement he made spread a molten heat tingling through her core. Words left her brain and made their way to her mouth, dying on her lips before they had even been given life.

House almost felt bad for what he was going to do, almost. She was enjoying herself immensely. The feel of her writhing in his arms was intoxicating. Moving his finger in and out of her had her moving wildly. She seemed almost possessed by the pleasure he was drawing out. Every movement he made only increased the pleasure and relaxation she felt. Her body curved and arched, in junction with his actions.

When she felt his finger leave her insides and swirl around her clit, she thought for sure she might scream. But, the scream came out part gasp part groan. If he hadn't stopped as fast as he had started, she would have surely finished right then. The emptiness she felt from his absent fingers left an immense void.

The void was quickly filled, as he pushed two fingers back inside her drenched hole. He grinned as he felt her muscles clenching at his fingers, trying to pull him in deeper. Giving into her needs for a moment, he pushed his fingers deep into her core.

"Greg," Cuddy whispered, breathily. A rush of pleasure spread throughout her, as she felt him pushing into her. His fingers were gentle, yet firm. She couldn't hide the moans that escaped each time he pumped his fingers. She would never admit it on her own, but he knew her body better than she did. She whimpered desperately, as he pulled his fingers away from her once more. Suddenly realizing his grip on her arms had loosened, she rolled in his arms to face him.

He felt her moving, but let her turn. There was no harm in her facing him now. He had his control back and planned on using it to the fullest extent. "Hey," he said, softly. He could see the need and pain in her eyes.

"Hi," she said, sounding very small and innocent. She longed to get closer to him. She wanted him to surround her in his safe arms and continue to bring her body to ecstasy.

"You know I still have to punish you," he said, matter of factly. He could not allow himself to be distracted, by her sweet features. He had to stay focused on what was more important. If she doubted his strength or his ability to take care of her, their fragile trust would be shattered.

She nodded, giving into the reality of the situation. Looking away almost embarrassed, she could feel the tears stinging her eyes. As good as it had felt to shake his control, it had scared her. She enjoyed their dynamics, but she also needed him to take care of her. She depended on his control and firm nature.

"Need you Greg," she said, trying to hide her tears. She placed distracted kisses along his jaw.

He groaned slightly as her warm wet lips pressed against his skin. "What do you need?" he asked, teasing his fingers once more outside her aching need. He wanted to make her scream his name, but he knew patience was essential.

"You, always you," she cried, moving her hips closer to his fingers. Her body was shaking from both need and anticipation. She had enjoyed the brief moment of control, but now she just longed for him to love her physically.

House kissed her forehead gently, drawing her closer with his left arm. "I know babe. I'll take care of you, take care of everything," he murmured, as he tenderly slid his fingers inside her wet heat. He groaned, at the feel of her rocking against his hand.

Desperately, her hands made their way to his shoulders. She clutched the strong muscles beneath her fingers, holding on to the security she found. "I need…I need…" she gasped, unable to finish. Taking ragged shaky breaths, she tried to voice her thoughts.

He knew what she was trying to say, but he had to let her do it. She had to find a way to be able to tell him anything and everything. Every bit of trust they had, depended on it.

Closing her eyes tight, she whispered, "Punish me." She nuzzled against his jaw, trying to coax him into distraction. She didn't want to have to face him after her confession. When she realized he was waiting on her, she sighed.

House watched, as she finally met his gaze. He studied her, needing to know she was really sure. He needed to know, that she would accept whatever he deemed necessary. As she trembled in his arms, he found what he was looking for, raw hunger and need. She was vulnerable, but she was ready.

Kissing her lips, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, roughly. His tongue moved around her mouth, in a way that left no doubt who was in control. As she submitted to his kiss, his fingers began to move inside her.

His touch was urgent and hungry, but it managed to hit her in all the right ways. Clutching to his shoulders, once more, she began to rock against his hand. As he rubbed his fingers against her g-spot, she began to moan. Placing grateful kissing along his neck, she rocked her hips harder in beat with his fingers.

"You like that?" he asked, knowingly. He smiled, when she nodded. She was rendered speechless and he felt his pride swell. He could tell her orgasm was fast approaching. "Not yet," he whispered, against her ear.

Pulling his fingers back out, he gently began to tap his fingers against her clit. His movements were fast and soft, barely enough for her to even feel the pressure. She tried to rub herself against him, wantonly. Her whole body hummed as his gentle touch pushed her closer to the edge. Gradually, he began to pick up his pace and let the pressure of his fingers increase.

"Fuck," Cuddy gasped. She wanted to cum right then. She knew this would not be an easy orgasm; he would never let that happen now. Her punishment would be soon to come; she just prayed that he had no intentions of stopping. She clutched her thighs around his hand, trying to keep him close against her.

House smirked, knowing how well his plan was working. Her hands were once again clutching on to his shoulders, nails just barely digging into the flesh. He rubbed small circles against her clit. Pulling her closer against his chest, he picked up the pace. "Hold onto me, Leese," he whispered, "I got ya."

She was panting against his ear, trying to move closer against him still. The sounds she was making only fueled his desire. He wanted to bring her to extreme ecstasy. He could feel her whole body beginning to tense. "God Lisa, you feel so damn good," he mumbled, huskily. "I want you to cum so hard babe." His fingers picked up their pace and began to focus solely on her swollen clit.

"Greg, can't hold it," she whimpered, almost tearfully. The extreme rushes of pleasure were becoming too much to contain. "Fuck fuck fuck," she moaned, "Don't stop. Please don't stop." Her whole body began to bounce in rhythm with his fingers. She needed him and god he was delivering.

"Go ahead," he urged, wanting to see her let go. He attacked her neck, as she arched back. Her body stiffened with release, as his fingers continued to attack her swollen nerves. She curved her body back toward his with clenched eyes and let out a broken moan. She began to grunt almost painfully as her body trembled harder than before.

House had never pushed a woman this far before. He had an idea what was going to happen, but wasn't sure. Pressing his fingers harder against her, he grinned as her whole body tensed. She even stopped breathing briefly as her orgasm slammed out of control. Seconds later, she was near tears, moaning against his neck.

Her head spun as the sensations continued. It was beginning to get painful, but she knew he wasn't going to stop. His fingers continued to press against her. As wonderful and painful as it all felt, the fact that he wasn't in her left her feeling empty. She tried to pull away from him, away from the overwhelming pain.

He pulled her closer crashing his lips against hers. "You're mine," he hissed, before biting her neck. His words barely reached her ears. She stiffened, let out a throaty scream, and then stilled. Slowing his fingers, he looked down to see her limp against his arm. He pulled his hand away quickly, sparing her the pain of doing it when she had reached consciousness again.

Smoldering grey eyes fluttered open and he was met with a look of confusion. "Not much fun when you misbehave is it?" he chuckled, pulling her upper half closer. He kissed her forehead, rocking her softly. They stayed quiet as she recovered, resting against each other

"I'm sorry Greg," she whispered, near tears. The empty orgasm and painful stimulation left her feeling empty and scared. She needed to know things were going to be okay. Her body was too exhausted to move, but he had already pulled her close again.

He kept her locked in his arms, as he murmured, "Nothing to be sorry about. It's all over. Meeting her tearful gaze, he made sure that his words were absorbed and registered. As relief washed over her face, she found the strength to pull his mouth down to hers. Kissing softly, they reconnected. There was no longer any rush or hesitancy, just slow lazy kisses, filled with devotion and love.


	10. Chapter 10

Pulling her close against his chest, House thought over how much they had already shared. It wasn't enough. Their bodies unitingtime after time, was amazing, but he still craved more. He didn't think he would ever reach this level of fulfillment with anyone else but her. Their symbiosis of needs and wants filled them both in a way that no other dedication could.

It didn't matter if they were friends after hours, or antagonists at work. They completed each other, in every sense. Where he pushed, she pulled. When he was flying high, she grounded him. When her pride sent her into dangerous levels of thinking, he gave her realism. They needed each other. Sex had only been the final step.

Looking down into her smoke filled eyes, he realized it wasn't such a bad thing. With everything balanced between them, there was nothing to fear. All doors had been opened, all corners explored. Neither one of them had anything to hold over the other.

Feeling overwhelmed with his new peace of mind, House drew her to him and kissed her once more. Letting the passion and thanks he felt slide from his mouth to hers, he breathed what he could not say into her lips, hoping she understood. When words failed him, he tried to make her feel.

Still stunned from the physical demands that had been placed on her body that evening, Cuddy couldn't fight the warm feeling that his kiss left her with. She didn't want to fight it. She didn't want to fight him. She had always been as afraid as he was to take things to this level, but she had kept faith that in time they would find their way home.

She found herself feeling bold in ways she'd never felt before. Cuddy had always known that men and women found her attractive. She was confident in both her appearance and her abilities. With House, she didn't feel like it was a performance. She wasn't focused on controlling the situation or what was going to happen next. With him, she could just enjoy it, because no matter what they did it was enjoyable.

Rolling onto him, she straddled his hips in a way that was anything but innocent. Eyes filling with lust, she ran her fingers along his jaw. Cuddy leaned down and began to kiss him, letting go of all the anger and frustration he had caused her over the years. Instead of relaxing, she was filled with a new sense of anger.

She was angry at herself for letting him have so much control and freedom over the years. She was angry at him for waiting so long to overcome his fears. Gripping his shoulders tightly, she bit down on his bottom lip. Feeling the skin break, she licked the rising drop of blood off it. Pulling back slightly, her heated gaze met his shocked one. Licking her lips and the remaining taste of him, she closed her eyes and began to rock her hips, with definite purpose.

House groaned as her flesh rubbed against his. He wasn't sure what had come over her, but suddenly he felt like he had lost control. Wiping at his lip, he stared in awe at the blood from it. His eyes lingered first on the crimson stain, and then trailed their way to the women grinding on top of him.

Determined not to be out done, his hands grabbed onto her hips firmly. Pulling her against him, he stilled her motions. House smirked to himself when, as expected, Cuddy's eyes flew open in confusion and loss.

Looking down at the smug look on his face, Cuddy was filled with excitement and joy. Their game was back on and she was more than willing to play. When she realized she couldn't move up and his hands kept her from moving back and forth, she wriggled in a way that swiveled her hips, circling on top of him.

"Fuck," he hissed. Eyes closed with fingers digging into her hips, he let a low groan loose and thrust himself up towards her. Attempting to take back control, he worked her hips with his strong hands. Moving her against him just the right speed and pressure, he manipulated her body to his liking.

It should have felt degrading. It should have felt wrong and crass. However, the only thought that ran through Lisa Cuddy's mind, was how damn sexy it made her feel. She was comfortable enough in her own skin to let him drive them to ecstasy. Dropping her hands to his shoulders, she fell forward bracing herself over him.

Watching her in amazement, House realized how truly gorgeous she was. She hadn't shied away or blushed at his actions. She hadn't pretended to be offended or angry. She had reacted on pure passion and was enjoying it as much as he was. There were no pretenses or walls between them anymore. She was more his equal than ever.

Unable to help herself, she tried to raise her hips in order to drop back down onto him. His grip was tight though and he chuckled at her actions. Glaring down at him, she dug her fingernails into his flesh as warning.

"Oh feisty," House grinned up at her, "I like." His grin widened, as she huffed out a frustrated breath. Gripping her firmly, he lifted her lithe frame off his hips completely.

Knowing what he had planned, Cuddy instantly reached down. One hand braced firmly on the center of his chest for balance, as her other hand gripped him softly guiding him to her entrance. Bucking into his hands in encouragement, she met his gaze with her smoldering one.

"Close your eyes Lisa," he urged, gently. Loosening his grip as best he could without dropping her, he continued to urge her into relaxing. When her nervous and apprehensive eyes met his, he nodded. "You're safe," he said low and deep. He couldn't explain the pride he felt, when her eyes fluttered shut and he felt her body relax in his hands. She trusted him.

With her eyes shut, she waited. Apprehensive about his motives, she couldn't hide that her body responded with nothing but trust. Realizing how truly intense it was, her body began to tremble. It wasn't fear. Her breath had hitched as well, leaving her chest heaving slightly.

House watched as her body reacted to the fear of the situation. When she didn't tense back up, open her eyes, or try to stop him, he let his hands go. She fell down on top of him, her wet hot walls sliding down his shaft.

The pleasure that coursed through her body as gravity impaled her on him was mind shattering. She screamed incoherently as the pleasure outweighed the pain. With her shriek, the air escaped her lungs and diaphragm, leaving her breathless and foggy. Her mind tried to clear itself, but she couldn't focus on anything except the feel of him throbbing inside her.

He watched, as she threw her head back with a throaty growl. Her walls had stayed tight since he'd entered her. Forcing his body to be still, he tried to wait until her body relaxed.

Cuddy could tell he was holding back. She knew it was for her sake, but she was desperate for the extreme. Pushing her own comfort aside, she began to move herself up and down his length teasingly. "I know that's not all you got," she teased, coaxing him into fucking her.

He knew what she was trying to do, but he refused to give in. He like most men had no objection to things being rough and heated, but not at the expense of her pleasure. She wasn't ready yet and despite how she tried to prove otherwise, he could feel her walls clenching him in discomfort.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, he reached down and wrapped her legs around him. Cupping her face in his hands, he stroked the hair softly away from her face. House leaned down and kissed her gently, as his hands stroked her naked back and pulled her against his chest. "Not like that Leese," he whispered.

She didn't know what to do. The emotions he stirred inside her terrified. She had never had a partner who was both considerate and passionate. Their affection was the perfect mix of gentle and rough. As her inner muscles relaxed, she began to rock her hips. Burying her face against his neck and shoulder, she hid her tears.

Unable to hide his desire any longer, he pulled her closer to him. Grasping at her face, he pulled her lips up to his at an awkward angle. Her head was tilted back nearly all the way, as he devoured her lips with his.

Overtaken by his desire, Cuddy began to rock herself against him harder. Using her legs for leverage, she worked herself along his length, pounding against him. She knew she would be sore, but at that moment, she couldn't get enough. He wasn't the only one who needed to be satisfied.

Letting go of her briefly, House slipped his arms under her knees and pulled her legs up. Grinning down at her surprised look, he adjusted her legs so that they were dangling over his elbows. He gripped her ass tightly in his large hands and leaned down to her neck. "You're right that's not all I got," he hissed into her ear, before biting down on the flesh of her neck.

She had never felt so desperate for satisfaction before. She knew she was in store for heated fucking, but had no idea how good it would be. "Show me," she demanded, breathlessly. She wanted everything he could give her and more.

Leaning back, slightly, he propped himself against the headboard, still keeping her in the same position. Gripping her ass in his hands, he began to slam her body against his, unceremoniously. The room was filled with scents and sounds of their passion and they were drunk from it. Bucking his hips against hers he jack hammered her against him, roughly.

Giving into his desire, she moaned in pleasure. "More," she urged, begging. Their unity only fueled their need for each other. The position he held her in kept her from participating in their movements. She felt his hands grip readjust on her ass more tightly. She let out a wanton groan as one of his fingers nudged against her rear hole. "Fuck," she whispered, latching her teeth onto his collarbone.

Pushing his finger inside, he smiled at squeal his action had caused. "You like that?" he asked, knowingly. Seeing the need and emotion in her eyes, he removed his fingers and let her legs go. Smiling as she wrapped them around him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her again. Holding her firmly, he began to move inside her.

She whimpered as her body reacted to the pleasure. Once more free to move, she bounced herself against him with years of pent up frustration. She felt his pace increase and threw her head back. With his hands firmly against her back, she leaned back in ecstasy.

He let his hands lower slightly, watching as her torso arched back further. He was completely holding her body up, as his cock pushed inside her deeper. House couldn't help but leer as her chest heaved in front of his eyes. Leaning over her attacked the flushed flesh.

Crying out, Cuddy's hands flew to his hair. She urged his mouth against her flesh, begging him. "God, fuck, Greg," she rambled in an infatuated bliss. Bouncing against his shaft she begged, "More please. Harder."

Devouring her breasts, he could feel himself beginning to tremble. His bites were engulfing her sense and he could tell she was close. Letting his teeth sink into her flesh, he made sure that his marks would last. She was his now. House wrapped one arm firmly around her back to hold her and slid his other hand between their bodies to toy with her clit.

Their very first touch of his finger, sent her screaming into orgasm. She clutched at his shoulders and back, letting her nails slash down his back. Her legs wrapped around him tightly, as she pushed herself onto him as hard as she could. Clutching to his trembling body, they came together in a violent and overwhelming orgasm.

Falling back against the headboard, he held her to his chest. Her moans and grunts mixed with sobs of release, as she lay tense in his arms. Shaking for minutes after their bodies stilled, Cuddy clung to him. As she began to still and calm, she realized he was rocking her in his arms adoringly. "I love you," she said, through her tears. Her voice was quiet and broken, as she spoke. Unsure if he even heard her, she lay against his chest oblivious to everything except his heartbeat.


End file.
